


Lassie Does a Crazy, Crazy Thing

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie doesn't realise how attractive Shawn is... until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassie Does a Crazy, Crazy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just something for a fellow Shassie shipper on Tumblr. I needed a break from finals.

Lassiter felt himself frown at Shawn's expression. He... looked... well, attractive. Handsome, even, all humbled. Something twisted in his gut and it made him blurt out, "Huh. Never seen that look before. You're a good-looking man when you're humbled." After he'd said it, a brief moment of panic rushed through his body until Shawn continued on with his "premonition". Which was good, because he honestly didn't want to have to deal with trying to explain his little compliment.

Until later, that is. At the station during one of Lassie's late-night stays, Shawn twirled up to his desk singing, "Lassiieee~" and sitting on said desk with a surprising amount of grace. "How's my favourite detective?"  
"I thought O'Hara was your favourite detective," Carlton mumbled, still concentrating on his work.  
"Yeah, but then you made that comment about my being attractive and now you're my favourite."  
At the mention of the comment, Lassie broke the tip of his pencil and stiffened. Of course, Shawn noticed and asked with a raised eyebrow, "You OK, Lassie?"  
Absently, Carlton murmured something between "Yeah" and "Shit". 'I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up-'  
"Lassiter."  
Binky lifted his head to find Shawn doing the thing, finger to his temple and a mature expression upon his face that made Lassie's stomach churn and jump. His groin heated up and he shifted in his seat. "What are you doing, Spencer? You look ridiculous." He asked the man-child.  
Shawn took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I am sensing some unresolved tension. Maybe frustration? Attraction? Defintely strong."  
A rock fell into Lassiter's gut and he gulped. "What makes you think that?"  
Smirking, Shawn scoffed. "Come on, son. You should know that I can read your aura, and you are screaming horny."  
Carlton choked on the coffee he had tried to drink to calm his nerves, resulting in getting the hot liquid all over his pants. "Dammit, Spencer!"  
"Oops! Lemme help you there," Shawn grabbed a handful of tissues and spun over the desk diving for the soaked groin.  
"Nononono Spencer wait-" Too late. The psychic's tissued hand made contact with his irritated and semi-hard groin, causing him to squeak through his tight lips. "Spencerrrr," he growled, "get your hand off of my private area."  
"This'll just take a sec hold on," Shawn continued to dab and dab, ignoring the polite request to remove his hand and not seeing Carlton's bright red blush.  
Something snapped inside of the head detective and he grabbed the psychic roughly by his collar, lifting him up to his level. He stood and dragged the shouting and babbling Shawn to a closet, where he then threw him in followed by himself, closing the door behind him. "Now, Lassie, before you murder me and hide my body in the sewers, can I just say that you-"  
"No." Carlton backed Shawn into a corner.  
"-that you have really pretty eyes?"  
Lassiter's cheeks flared at the compliment but his resignation did as well. "Shut up, Spencer! You-ohohoho, you, are really going to get it now. I told you to stop, I warned you, you little flirty adorable fucking bastard, but did you? Nooo, so this, this is all your fault."  
"Wait, did you just call me-"  
He didn't get to finish his sentence before Detective Dipstick's lips were mashed to his in a furious kiss. "Mmphh!" He let out a noise of surprise.  
'I am going to get fired I will be charged with assault my career is over fuck his lips are soft I want to bang him so hard whAT THE FUCK-'  
Spencer was kissing back. Shawn Spencer, the object of his frustration for the whole day, was kissing him back. And he was good, God he was great. Carlton moaned loudly and buried his fingers in the pineapple-scented brunet hair, the other hand sliding up the back of Shawn's button-up shirt. He opened his mouth and welcomed the tongue of the other man hungrily, the temperature in the small supply closet rising substantially. 'Too many clothes there is way too much fabric.' Carlton brought his hands to the front of Shawn's shirt and ripped it off causing the buttons to clatter to the linoleum floor. The fake psychic growled low in his throat at the use of violence and pretty much did the same to the detective, running his hands in the chest hair and thumbing the nipples until they were hard. Lassiter attacked Shawn's neck with bites, sucks, licks, and kisses, travelling all the way to his nipples, which he sucked on until Shawn impatiently began to undo the detective's belt. Although slightly shocked, he stood up straight and allowed him to continue. He only got as far as the button and zipper, instead opting for palming him through his boxers.  
But Carlton was having none of that. Instead, he pushed him up against the wall and rutted their erections together hard and fast, occupying their lips by making out with him hotly, each using their hands to explore every bit of the other. "Oh fuck... Carlton, I'm gonna-uuhh," Shawn moaned obscenely with his face screwed in pleasure hands now gripping Lassie's salt-and-pepper hair. He arched off of the wall and pulled Lassiter's hair as he cried out and came inside of his boxers and jeans. Carlton snarled at the mixture of pain and pleasure and came as well with a grunted "Shawn."  
They collapsed in a heap against the cleaning supplies, spent. 

Thank God that it was still early when they woke up hours later.


End file.
